


Juila's theme

by GaiaMax



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon ages don't exist, Family Secrets, Gen, Identity Reveal, Maddie has secrets, Not Beta Read, Parent Maddie Buckley, Set before Doug takes Maddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMax/pseuds/GaiaMax
Summary: Secrets never stay secrets for very long. When Buck makes a decision it forces Maddie to reveal one that has been going on for Buck's whole life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Juila's theme

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain scene from a classic British soap.

Before then end of shift; when everyone is in the locker room, packing and the second shift is starting to filter in, a man and a woman walk through the doors of the station. Neither of them is wearing any kind of uniform but the man is holding a clipboard.

Hen is the first person to see them, coming out with her bag slung just over her shoulder as she saunters out of the room. Her jaw sets in a gentle line as she squints her eyes taking both of them in, realising she is just looking at them in silence she gives a cough and steps forwards. "Are you looking for someone?" She asks, battling against the tiredness setting behind her eyes.

The woman nods and the man shifts his clipboard and opens his mouth but before he can make a sound Buck, Eddie and Chimney come out of the men's locker about half step away from roughhousing and Hen has to stop her eyes from rolling back into her brain.

Eddie is the first of the men that notices that they have company. "Uhh...Guys," Eddie says, hitting Buck in the chest lightly stopping from walking forward. Then he turns to the couple and Hen. "Who are you here for?"

"We were just getting around to that," Hen says, giving a pointed look to all three of them.

"No one in particular," the woman says as the man fumbles in his pockets. "We're from a humanitarian aid organisation and we're looking for volunteers to go to Yemen." As she finishes speaking, the man hands the four of them some business cards.

All four of them stare blankly at her; Eddie is resisting the urge to look at the time on his phone, Chimney's brain has stopped working and all he can think about is the upcoming date with Maddie, Hen's eyes are drying with sleep and Buck's mind is frozen processing.

"Look, I can see that you're hesitant. The last day you can sign up is on the fifth next month," The man says, giving them a firm nod before the couple turns and walks back out.

Eddie, Chimney and Hen all tuck the card into the pocket but Buck just stares at the card in his hand. A second later, Bobby comes out of his office and the sudden sound makes Buck jump and he stuffs the card into his pocket.

As he walks down the stairs, Bobby looks to them and says, "What was that all about?"

"They're looking for volunteers to go aboard," Chimney tells him, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok. Go home, get some sleep you need it," Bobby says as he reaches the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With permission, everyone goes off to their cars and gets home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Athena's garden, Buck has one thought in his mind and it's making his fingers itch. 

Stepping onto the grass, Buck feels his heart beat harder, his ears flooding with thudding. Eddie notices him first, doing a half jog to Buck, "Hey, you're late. I'm pretty sure that Athena was about to send out a search party," Eddie tells him, bumping their shoulders.

"Yeah, I just had some stuff to do," Buck says, rubbing his neck and walking forward with Eddie into the crowd.

"Hey, sis," Buck says, pulling her into a hug.

The lingering of the hug sets knots in Maddie's stomach, then Buck pulls away and Maddie wants to hold on and never let go- like she had so many times before.

"So, what is done?" Buck asks, looking around to the table.

"Nothing," Chimney says, giving a Buck a look and jutting out his bottom lip. "Bobby was waiting for to turn up."

"Stand down," Bobby jokes, pointing at Chimeny and Buck with tongs. "I'll start cooking. Can someone get the food out of the fridge?"

Eddie and Chimney walk off with Chimney muttering under his breath as Eddie fails to stop himself from laughing. Hen, Buck and Maddie fall into a polite conversation as they walk to the drink cooler, Buck pulls out three beers and hands two to Maddie and Hen. With his teeth, Buck pulls off the metal cap of the beer after a taking a sip, he pulls out a coke. While he takes the coke to Bobby, Maddie and Hen sit at the table joining Athena.

About twenty minutes later, when everyone has their food in front of them but Buck can still feel his heart in his mouth. Unable to stand it any longer, Buck coughs and everyone turns their attention to him. "So, I have an announcement," Buck tells them, everyone has their eyes on him but Maddie's gaze feels especially heavy- so heavy that he has to avoid her eyes. "You know the people who came yesterday. Uh... I'm doing it. I'm going to Yemen."

Around the table, everyone makes sounds of shock but it is quickly replaced with sounds of praise, some more half-hearted than others. 

But silence erupts out of Maddie- her jaw drops and her eyes are as wide as can be-, her brain wants her to make words, demands, but her heart wins, showing how many her way Evan could die.

"What about Ali?" Eddie asks, his furrowed brow and forced smile, making a confusing expression.

"We're not serious... and I don't think she ever wants to be," Buck says, shrugging his shoulders. "And they need help and I can..."

All that keeping her silent is quickly killed and Maddie's jaw forms a hard line as her eyes narrow. "You're not going!" Maddie barks, cutting off Buck.

Turning to her, Buck sees her face and he wants to shrink back and give in but his jaw sets just like as Maddie as he reminded that she has only been back in his life for months. "Yes, I am, Maddie," Buck argues, his voice laced with heaviness, as he stares into her eyes

"Uh...do you guys? We can..." Bobby says gently as he points behind him into the house. 

Maddie doesn't take her eyes off Buck for one second but she is the one to answer. "No. We're good," she tells him as he juts out her chin. "Evan, I said no. That's the end of it."

This time when Buck's heart beats hard, heavy it's not out of nervousness but out of who the hell is she- Maddie has only just come back in his life, why she does get to tell him what to do with it? The drumming in his ears makes him stand up, his chair falling backwards with a thump as he slams his hand on the table. "Back off. You're not my Mother," Buck shouts, spit flying out of his mouth.

Giving up any kind of control she had, Maddie matches Buck- slamming her hands on the table, screaming "YES. I. AM." The words fall out of Maddie, like a ton of bricks hitting the ground, she has lived this lie too long, for far too long. Once the words reach her eyes Maddie's face drops, this wasn't what she going to say. "Yes, I am," Maddie repeats, this time in barely a whisper. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and edited in a couple of hours.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to Eastenders and Kat Slater for the inspo. And to the four other brits who know what this is from hey:)
> 
> As always, thank you for any kudos and comments


End file.
